


Bite

by bandgrad2008



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori's been slipped a drug, but she manages to find Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

Tori's POV

It was dark. I had lost track of time a long time ago. There were people all around, loud music pounding in my head. Orange flames flickered in the distance, probably the center of the craziness. I stumbled into something hard and groaned. It was a tree. And it was the only thing really helping me to stand right now.

Where was I? What was going on?

I pushed myself off of the tree and staggered away from the madness. There was a structure; I couldn't really see it from here. Fuck. What was happening? I moved as fast as I could toward the shelter, away from the madness.

A hand rested on my shoulder, and I damn near screamed as I was turned to face none other than a tall boy with glasses. _Robbie_ , my mind put together. In the past few months he had grown up, gotten rid of Rex, and actually became somewhat of a hunk. Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. Girls were chasing him like they chased Beck. "Tori, are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head, feeling sick. "What's going on?" I managed.

"You don't remember?" He looked around. "Beck threw a party." He stared at me. "Are you on something?"

"I…I don't know. I feel funny."

"Shit, this isn't good. Come on, hold on." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and knees, and my arm instinctively slung around his neck as he carried me to my destination. Opening the door of what looked like a cabin, he looked down at me and then around the room. I saw a bed and pointed at it in the darkness. The boy nodded and set me down on it, under the blanket. "You'll be okay?" I nodded, and he left, closing the door and taking the noise with him.

I rolled onto my side, facing the rest of the bed, and reached out for another pillow. My hand found something firm, something with flesh…oh my god it was a person. "Who's there?" a voice murmured.

It was _hers_.

A light was turned on and the brunette girl stared at me for a moment. "Came to get away from the party?" I nodded. "You look like shit." Gee, thanks.

"Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Beck insisted on throwing this party. I didn't even want to be here." She turned the light off. "Good night, Vega." Even though she said it, she didn't sound like she was going back to sleep. I felt her eyes watching me, and she sighed. "Look, whatever you're high on, it's not going to let you sleep. You're going to say a bunch of shit you don't mean. So save us both the trouble and don't say a fucking word."

_Us_? What was that supposed to mean?

"What am I on?"

She shrugged. "I don't fucking know. Someone probably slipped you something." Suddenly her back was to me. "Now shut up."

I couldn't speak if I wanted to. _This_ was the girl I had been dreaming about since going to Hollywood Arts. _Jade West_. I knew I was in love with her. As much as she tormented me, insulted me, I still did what she asked of me. It wasn't out of fear of her. It was out of fear that she would destroy me if she knew.

I took a deep breath and scooted closer to her, resting my hand on her hip. "What the fuck are you doing?" she hissed.

"I…" Before I could form a logical sentence in my head, she was on top of me, pinning my wrists above my head. "I wanted to…"

"You wanted to what?"

Her face was dangerously close to mine. "I don't know."

"Maybe this will help." She lowered her face to mine, stealing my breath in one long fierce kiss. She left my lips sore and me wanting. "Out of breath there, Vega?" she teased.

Fuck. Why Jade? Why her of all people? I caught her lips in another kiss and moaned when her tongue forced its way into my mouth. She let go of my wrists, and I grabbed the hem of her shirt, ripping it off of her. She yanked mine off in turn and her mouth left mine to assault my throat. I winced in both pleasure and pain with every bite. She smiled against my flesh and took off my bra. She wasn't gentle, taking each nipple in her mouth and clamping down. I almost screamed, but my voice was gone.

Jade's fingers undid my jeans and had me naked before I could blink. Her eyes locked with mine as she thrust two fingers inside of me, my hips jerking at the sudden movement. "Damn, Vega."

"J-J-Jade." I could have punched myself for stuttering.

"What?" she asked, slightly softer than he current actions.

I couldn't speak after that. Her hand moved faster until I screamed, hitting a brick wall and shaking for what seemed like minutes until my vision came back. Jade wiped her hand on the sheets and kissed me before pulling me to her. My head was on her chest, and her arm was around my waist. "I love you," I blurted out.

Her hand froze on my lower back. "Don't," she said. "You don't mean it."

I shook my head. "I do mean it. I have since I started going to Hollywood Arts." I paused. "That's why I try so hard to be your friend. It hurt when you showed up at my house crying when you and Beck broke up. But I knew I had to help you get him back because it was what you wanted. That day we went to the beach and got stuck in Beck's RV, I couldn't stop thinking about how hot you looked. When we went to that fancy restaurant and I asked you for your dress. You were beautiful in it. Hell, you were beautiful in the uniform. When you kept teasing me about Cat and Danny, I was only mad that I can't make anyone happy."

She tilted my head back to look at her. "Don't say any more."

I sighed. "The point is that I love you, and I have for a long time. So you can go on and insult me, throw me aside, but I mean it. I know that this was nothing, and I'm not going to make something out of it."

She kissed me. "Shut up, Vega. We'll discuss this in the morning."

I nodded slowly and went to sleep as Jade's fingers rolled circles on my bare lower back.

Jade's POV

I sighed. Never had I ever imagined it like this. For so long, I had been waiting for her to say she loved me, and she had. But she had been fucked up on drugs, probably something from Sinjin. The dude was weird. Why had she even gone to the party? I shrugged. What she did and where she went was none of my business.

Until last night. For some reason, I keep thinking I took advantage of the girl. I fucked her. She said she was in love with me. But _she_ had touched me first. My hip still burned where her hand had been in the first place.

Beck and I fought this morning when I had left the cabin and _her_. He had seen everything through the window and had basically gotten wasted. We broke up for the umpteenth time, but this time it was for good. I had cheated. I was in love with someone else. He had known for a while that it was over. I didn't hate the guy or anything; he'd been nothing but nice to me.

I stood outside of the cabin for a long time before finally going inside to find Tori pulling her clothes on. She had showered. Once she saw me, she froze, her shirt in her hands. She looked scared and ready to run.

"Good morning," I said, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" I knew why.

"The way I…acted last night." She sighed. "I love you. I just didn't want you to find out like that."

I shrugged. "Beck and I broke up." Her head shot up and she stared at me. "He saw us last night."

"J-Jade, I…It shouldn't have happened."

"I'm kind of glad it did." Her brow raised. "We've been over for a while. It's hard to have a relationship when you're in love with someone else." I pulled her shirt over her head and adjusted it. "I love _you_ , Tori." I smirked. "If I didn't, last night wouldn't have happened."

My arms wound around her waist, and I kissed her. "But wait, are we…"

"I won't force you out if you don't want to be. Of course, I haven't _had_ to force you into anything." I kissed her neck, taking note of all the bruises I left. "Do they hurt?"

She shook her head, her brunette hair moving to cover a couple of them. She pushed me against the wall and kissed my neck before biting down. Hard. She bit over and over until I knew I would probably look like her soon. Tori kissed me. "I'm yours, and you're mine."

"Always," I whispered.


End file.
